


Curiously Flavoured Pie

by my_flourish_and_blotts



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Pie, angel!cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_flourish_and_blotts/pseuds/my_flourish_and_blotts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day inspired fic, with kid!Dean and kid!Cas. Oh and Pie. Never forget the pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiously Flavoured Pie

"Dean, Dean! I baked you a pie!!" Said Cas, running to dean who was training to draw demon traps faster, otherwise his dad would be very angry.

"Cas? Where have you been all day buddy? Remember you told me we would play hide and seek today!" Said Dean, cleaning his dirty hands on his trousers.

"But it’s useless, I’ll always be able to find you, Dean. I’m an angel of the Lord."

"No, you are a baby without your trenchcoat!”

Castiel stared to cry, those big blue eyes watering and dean panicked.

"No, No, Cas, don’t cry, buddy. ‘Cmon, let me taste that pie!"

"My trenchcoat is … Is with Gabe… He… He’s cleaning it … Because… Because I blew up two pies on it… trying… To make you this one…" Answered Castiel, sobbing.

Dean felt gilty and smiled to his best friend.

"I’m sorry Cas. But hey… Let me try that pie!"

Cas cleaned his tears from his pinky cheeks and got on his knees.

"Open your mouth! I’m gonna make the plane!"

"PLANE? WHERE?" Yelled Dean scared, but his friend just laughed and made a gesture with a spoon, playing a plane.

"Oooh right." He opened his mouth but closed again, "Wait… What’s the pie’s flavour?"

"Pie."

"No Cas, the taste!"

"It tastes like pie."

"What is inside it?" 

"Pie thingy." Answered the young Castiel, confused.

"Oh Jesus Christ…"

"No, I’m Castiel, That’s my half brother."

Dean facepalmed, restraining a smile. ”Uh… The pink thing… What’s it?”

"It’s the flavour."

"And what’s the flavour?"

"Pie."

"Castiel, tell me why did you choose the pink thingy."

"Because it tastes good."

"It tastes good like…"

"Like love."

"Love pie flavoured?"

Cas flapped his wings, excited.

"Tast it! Tast it, Dean!"

"Fine… But how does Love tastes like?"

"Like pie." Aswered finally Cas while putting a spoon full of pie on Dean’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based upon a fanart on my (tumblr) blog! Copy and past {{{{{http://my-flourish-and-blotts.tumblr.com/post/75400333353/curiously}}}}} to see the post with the fanfiction + fanart. Please if you liked it and have tumblr, Liz would be very happy if you reblogged it!  
> Also, bring pie. Or cake. Yep.


End file.
